The Virtous Fantine
by SailorRyokoKitana
Summary: After Fantine was arrested, it was thought that Valjean loved Fantine. In this story, the real explaination as to how Cosette came to live with the Thenardiers and the truth is told about Valjean's secret love affair.


May the truth be told  
CHAPTER I  
::Authors notes: This is a story of what YOU didn't see between Fantine and Valjean after the arrest::  
  
"__" signals speaking  
*___* signals thinking  
  
  
"I will see it done!"  
  
"Look out it's a runaway cart!"  
  
As the frantic people gather round Monsieur Fauchelevant, Valjean looks off to make sure Fantine   
is safely escorted away from harm.  
  
"Is there anyone here  
who will rescue the man?  
Who will help me to shoulder  
the weight of the cart?" Asks Valjean as the people shake their heads.  
  
  
"Don't go near him, Misuer le Mayor  
The load is heavy as hell  
The old man's a goner for sure  
It'll kill you as well." Says the townspeople as Valjean stands back in disbelief  
  
*Fine. I will have to this myself. All I need is to prove my strength to these people to show   
their mayor is not a weak man. But to prove such strength, someone might recognize me as 24601.*   
Valjean contemplates as he lifts the cart to mid back level. Fauchelevant is promptly removed   
from under the cart as Valjean catches a glance of Javert.  
  
"M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words  
You come from God, you are a saint." Fauchelevant shakes Valjean's hand as Valjean realizes   
Javert is approaching him.  
  
*Good heavens no! Please lord, have mercy and don't let him recognize me as Jean Valjean! LORD   
PLEASE LET HIM ONLY SEE ME AS Monsieur Madeleine! I must get back to Fantine!*  
  
"I have only known one other  
Who can do what you have done  
He's a convict from the chain gang  
He's been ten years on the run  
But he couldn't run forever  
We have found his hideaway  
And he's just been re-arrested  
And he comes to court today.  
Well, of course he now denies it  
You'd expect that of a `con'  
But he couldn't run forever -  
No, not even Jean Valjean!"  
  
Javert makes his exit keeping an eye on Valjean's face to see a change in expression. He was   
looking for a look of fear, regret, guilt, or a look of pure innocence. Unsure of what this   
Mayor was capable of, Javert knew that deep in his soul, it was his duty to keep an eye on him,   
and wait for him to appear at the trial.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"M'sieur le Mayor!" Fantine sits back in her hospital bed to see Valjean standing by her side.   
She gazed into his guilt ridden eyes and saw a different man in him then what she had seen early   
that day.   
  
"I am sorry M'sieur le Mayor but my heart has become cold My life is slowly slipping away. If   
you wish to take my body, I am afraid I will have nothing to offer but a lifetime of sickness."  
  
Fantine lifts back the bed sheets and exposes her bare legs and lifted nightgown that had risen   
up above her hips.  
  
"But if you wish to send money to my daughter in exchange for my body you..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Valjean had heard enough to know what type of world this innocent, beautiful woman   
had been living in to say such things. He realized he had yelled at the poor woman into the   
brink of tears. He did not mean to turn his voice to violence. He just couldn't bare the   
thought of the things she had endeavored that led her to the place she is now. Valjean's   
heart turned to stone as he walked over to her bed and grasped her hand.  
  
"Fantine, your heart can never grow cold. For it is always warm with the love of your daughter.   
Tell me Fantine, how did it come about that your daughter is with Madame and M'sieur Thenardier?"  
  
Fantine's heart sank into the floor as the tears fell from her eyes. Valjean grasped Fantine's   
hand a little bit more to comfort her. Her hands began to shake as the sweat poured down her   
forehead.  
  
"When I gave birth to little Cosette, I knew that I would loose my job for having a child out of   
wedlock. I would be cast aside from the people, and would loose everything I had ever worked for.  
He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in   
his stride, but he was gone when autumn came. As soon as I realized what was to become of me, I   
took her into the woods where we wandered for several days without food, or shelter."   
  
Fantine's words were becoming jumbled as she strived to finish her story. Valjean leaned in and   
kissed her forehead.  
  
"Fantine, I am here to listen and I am here to help."   
  
Fantine gave Valjean's hand a squeeze and continued.  
  
"When I approached the Thenardier house, M'sieur Thenardier was standing outside the door. The   
many voices' of people inside assured me it was a tavern. It must have been filled with food   
and place for us to sleep. When I asked M'sieur Thenardier what his wish was in return for   
shelter and food for my darling Cosette, he lead me upstairs to the unoccupied bridal suit.   
Before I knew it, I was sleeping with the most disgusting man I had ever encountered in order to   
save Cosette's life. Now she is dying and I have no money or a way to send money to save her   
life."   
  
Fantine began to sob as she began to have a coughing fit. Valjean could see the blood running   
from the corner of her mouth. He comforted her until the blood stopped flowing, and her eyes had   
shut for a much needed rest.  
  
Valjean stood to his feet and placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
*Can a woman of this much love and emotion really be lying there on her death bed? I finally   
found a woman I can love, and understand but, within weeks, I will be holding her as she dies.   
She musn't die! She must live! Not for me but for Cosette! God on high, please save this woman's   
life!* 


End file.
